We can get started
by Dirty Twin
Summary: LL.What would happend if Sherry found out she's pregnant two days earlier, and told Chris immediatly? How would that change everything? and of cours Lorelais life yet again? FINAL CHAPTER up.R
1. 1

**A/N**Hey guys! its me again. I promised You to write more if you want it, so here it goes. Im really an easy girl- DIRTY!

This fic is dadicated to Cat- Thank You girl You are a real ANGEL!

My Evil Twin its for you too, so Youll know that I would do everything to make you happy- and yet again DIRTY!

Summary: "I cant get it started" with the twist!"What would happend if Sherry found out shes pregnant two day earlier, and tell Chris immediatly? How would that change everything? and of cours Lorelais lifeyet again? LL all the way!

**A/N2 **As Youll see I used original lines from the show, just wanted to make it more realistic;) really hope you like it, its just the beginning so dont have to much hopes, it will be better i promose!

And yet again I own nothing, but if i seduce Luke one day I wont leave him ever!

* * *

Lorelai went to the diner saw Luke standing by the counter, she was sick of the petty way he was being with her and her ignoring him, and her ways to make up witth him. She walked to Dean and Rory, who were sitting by one of the table. Soon they finnished their talk and were abou to leave.

_Oh, no, no, no child of mine youre not going to leave me here with Mr. Frosty there. _Lorelai thought looking over at Luke again.

"Sorry gouda, we've got school." Said Rory taking all her her things.

"But ..." Lorelai tried to persuade her daughter.

"Order breakfast and I'll leave you the paper." Replied Rory, thinking its a good thing to leave two adults alone.

"No, but ..." Lorelai tried again. _Rory please dont do this to me_

"I'll see you tonight." She cut her mother of

"Dean, don't leave me." Lorelai was now desperate, she didnt know how to act around Luke any more.

"You'll do fine. You'll do fine." Rory said closing the door behind her.

Lorelai looked again at Luke he was standing with his back to her, looking at some recipes, he was holding.

_Here goes nothing_. Lorelai thought standing up and walking up in his direcion.

"Hey." She said casually, smiling a little at him.

"Hello." He replied politely.

_He replied. Good, thats a start. Think positive Lorelai. Ok, whats now? We said "hi, hi", and now nothing. For Gods sake its you Lorelai! Whos like who, but you can talk about everything!_

"Oh, good donut selection this morning, really. Good variety, good color, good goodness, good . . .-_Yeah talking about donuts, you could make up something better Gilmore!-_ "Well, so the choices are there. It all comes down to what I'm in the mood for. Sprinkled or chocolate or jelly or glazed, maple or kiki or apple or, uh, raised. Little donut rhyme there" _Youre babbling woman! Stop right there! _

"Nevermind. Can I have a chocolate and a sprinkled please?"

"Okay." Luke replied gruffly, trying to not make any eye contact with her.

_Oh no Danes! Were not going to talk like this! Im sick of it!_

"So, this is how it's gonna be with us now, huh?" she asked a little bit angry.

"No idea what you're talking about." He answered absently.

_Oh yeah! You have no idea!_ She thought.

"You're pulling a Mr. Freeze on me."

"I'm not pulling a Mr. Freeze on you." He said turning some receipts in his hand.

_The hell youre not! _She was screaming inside. "Please. I'm gonna need snow chains just to get out of here."

"I assume you want coffee with your donuts." _Coffee? Im not here because of coffee_ the voice in Lorelas head said._ Im here couse I want you back! I want you...Wow I want Luke?_

"I'm sorry, Luke. It was a bad night. I completely freaked out. I said some things. . ._what can i do more! _Did you get my note? I wrote you a note._Well it was more like letter, a big one I have to say. _She looked at him hopefully

"Got your note." He replied, still refusing to show any of emotions that were hiding inside of him, which he had learned to control so well.

"You got my note. Did you read my note?" she asked

"Read your note." He said, walking around the counter.

_Ok, he read the note! Good, thats good, but if he read the note, then why is he acting like this. I poured my heart into this note! Your heart?_a voice ask_ Yes my heart I wanted my friend back! I wanted my Luke back! My Luke...?_

"And?" she asked more hopefully now

"It was very well-written" he said, not really knowing what to say to her.

_Well-written? Thats all he has to say? Well-written...? "_That's it?"

"I also enjoyed the Garfield stationary. That's one funny cat." He tried to joke in hope to change the subject.

_Well he is, but youre not funny here Luke!_ "I said I was sorry, Luke." _Why is he soooo stubborn, Im sorry, Im so, so sorry and you know that. _Now she was getting more and more desperate.

"Yes, you did." He replied again not looking up at her.

"I said it like a million times." She throwed her hand in the air _I would_ _repeat it as much if you only would listen!_

"You said it four times, but I understand you're embellishing for dramatic effects." He said bittery, making her even more hurt.

_Oh NO! Not this thing again! "_Stop." She said firmly

"Stop what?" Luke asked oblivious.

"Oh, stop this robot talk. If you're mad, just act like you're mad at me." She was getting mad now as well. _Just yell at me Luke, yell at me and then lest get back to normal! I want us normal together again! Together?_ The voice asked again _As in a friend together!_ She replied the voice_ Because we are friends! Right?_

"I'm not mad at you." He said calmly.

"You're being really, really unfair. Rory was in the hospital." _Hes being really unfair, he sould know that Rory is the most important person in my life then there's Sookie and him. Wow again, is Luke THAT important to you Lorelai?_

Luke looked up at her, for the first time looking in her eyes "Lorelai, what is it exactly that you want me to do? I'm not mad, I'm not holding a grudge, I heard your apology, I feel I'm being polite, I listened to your donut bit, I got you your coffee. _Because its the only thing you want from me, and ever will._ What would make you happy?"

She looked at him, straight into his blue eyes. _What would make me happy? What would make you happy Gilmore? _she thought for a second. _I want us to be normal again, I want Luke back! Hell I just want Luke! Wow, yet again where this all come from! Where are all these Luke thoughts coming from? Well he is a great guy! A great friend, but also a great man, handsome even… No, VERY handsome, definitely very handsome. When did he get this handsome and atracttive? I never thought about Luke that way! Did you really ? _The voice asked. _Well... _She was wondering looking at the man before her.

"I want Luke back." She spilled out helpless.

"He's standing right here!" He barked at her, pointing at himself.

"No, he's not! I want Luke back" she repeated "I want MY Luke back! _Oops! I haven't said it out loud, please God I tell me I haven said that o him._

Luke looked at her dumbfounded now, loosing all his guards "Your Luke?" he asked not sure of himself this time.

"Mmm hmm..." She tried to say something, but then turned to the door "I ...Ive got to go" she whispered closing the door behind her, loosing confused Luke behind her.

TBC

* * *

Next chapter Christopher will showes up yet again in Gimores life! but something will be different!

Well, its only the beginning! I know it was short but it will be better I promise, just needed to start with this first. and need to end this here:)

So what do you thing: "Good, Bad or Between?" LOL


	2. 2

Hey guys! its me again, as you see this time I updated faster thanks to Cat Whos the real living ANGEL on earth and check it for me so fast:))) I hope youll like it. read and review:))))) I really like to read Your comments

And my Evil Twin! Its for You this time, totally for You!

so, here we go:

* * *

Lorelai soon found herself in her Jeep, speeding in the direction of the Independence Inn.

_Great Gilmore! You made an idiot of yourself yet again! But this time it was even worst! Now not only is Luke mad at you, but also he now thinks you're even crazier and psychotic than you've ever been! _She rubbed her temple, trying to control herself. _Oh GOD! Now you really cant go back to the diner. Ever again!_ A sudden realisation hit her

"Cant go back..." she whispered, feeling a knot forming in her stomack. _A life without Lukes coffee? A life without Luke...? _she thought sadly, she felt her eyes burning. _How would it look - a life without him? _She didnt want to think about it, she knew it would be to much to handle right now and she just wanted to find herself at the Inn. Working always helped her forget about problems.

When she arrived, her first steps took her to the kitchen. She hadn't had any coffee or breakfast because of her running away from Lukes that morning.

"Sookie! Coffee!" she shouted announcing her presence.

"Oh hey hony" Sookie greeted her with filled mug "You still not going to Lukes?" she asked her friend.

"Well...actually..." Lorelai started "I went there this morning" she admitted _I wish I hadnt, I wish I had turned around and gone back home. Why do I always listen to Rory?_

"Oh good!" Sookie clapped her hand cheerfully, but soon stoped looking at Lorelais expresion "Or not good ? Hunny what happened?" She couldn't stand seeing her friend that sad again.

"Oh Sookie, I really dont want to talk about it" Lorelai replied sincerely, she wanted to forget about Luke right now, all these "Lukes thoughts" at once was to much for her. "Why does he have to be so stubborn!" She said after a second. "You should seen him today, the way he talked to me. It wasnt him. I told him I was sorry, I told him I didnt mean it. I want Luke back!" She swallowed some coffee "I want my Luke back" she whispered to the mug, so Sookie couldnt hear her. She closed her eyes for a second thinking of him and remembering the way he acted this morning and just shook her head. "Why he is so stubborn?" she asked out loud although more to herself than Sookie.

"I don't know sweety! But he will get back to his normal self soon" Sookie tried to reassure her friend "But well you're not that easy either"

"Dirty!" replied Lorelai forcing the smile. "Listen Sookie I really need get back to work, today Rory is going to have the cast of, so I need to finish everything earlier "

"Oh yes, of course! I bet shes happy about it"

"Thrilled !" Lorelai replied walking out of the kitchen.

_I really dont understand Luke sometimes. He can be so stupid sometimes, Sometimes hes too stubborn"_ Sookie thought, she couldnt stand seeing Lorelai that way. _Sometimes Luke needs a kick in the ass, or a push. _"A push!" she exclamed out loud as the idea hit her, making all the kitchen stuff to look at her. "Oh nothing, nothing! Go back to work" she smiled to herself, she was a woman with a plan.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai and Rory were sitting in one of hospitals rooms waiting for the doctor to come and take off the cast, laughing and joking about the time the cast spent with Rory. Seeing her daughter happy about taking away Casty made her forget all her problems. Finally the door opened and Dr. Sue came in.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"Dr. Sue, thank God." Rory cheered

"Okay. So Rory, let's get this thing off your arm, huh? What do you say?"

"Not a word." She smiled happily. Just then they heard a familliar voice coming from the hallway.

"This one here? Wait, which one? Hey, you in the white, come on - point a finger."

_Chris_? Lorelai thought

"Dad?" Rory was thrilled looking for Christopher as Lorelai opened the door for him.

"Christopher?" Lorelai asked _What is he doing here? She was confused._

"Aha, there you are. Is it still on?" he said walking into the room

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked still a little bit shocked to see him here, she hadn't called him to remind him about Rorys cast _I didnt think he was going to be here, for Rory._

"Oh, great, I didn't miss it. Hey, doctor, I'm the dad." He ignored her question talking to the doctor.

"Hey, nice to meet you, Dad." Dr. Sue replied

"I can't believe you're here." Lorelai couldnt belive her eyes, at least hes going to be here for them._For Rory._ She corrected.

"Why? I told you last week I wanted to come down for the big unveiling." He said _I want to be here for Rory, and for you_ he thought looking at her.

"I know, but I didn't think you would drive all the way from Boston again. You were just here." She really couldn't believe he left everything to be there for them. _For us_

"You getting sick of me?" he joked

"Frankly, yes." She replied

"Okay, is everyone here now?" Doctor asked

"I think so." Rory said impatiently, she wanted to be "free" as fast as possible.

"Okay, then let's do it."

"Great, and doctor, if at all possible, we'd like to keep the arm." Chris said with the most serious expression on his face.

"Oh, I'll try my best."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A while later the three of them were walking down the street.

"So where to next?" Christopher asked.

"Um, actually, I have to get home. I have to review my campaign platform." said Rory, still admiring her castless hand.

"Campaign platform?" he was a little confused

"Yes, our little Hilary Clinton here is running for student body vice president." Lorelai smiled proudly.

"Wow." _I didnt know that, why'd they not tell me? _Chris thought.

"Elections are on Friday, but I can honestly say that I'm very torn about which way I want it to go." Rory explained.

"I spent four hours making picture buttons. You wanna win." Lorelai pointed

"But if I win then I have to be vice president next year. Plus, I'll have to spend my summer in Washington for some junior leadership program, which means six straight weeks of me and Paris together in a dorm room."

"Hey, how about this? I'll come back here on Thursday night and I'll take you guys to dinner, and then we'll break into Chilton and tamper with some votes." Chris joked _But still i want this dinner with them._

"We can't." Rory said sadly

"Thursday's Sookie's rehearsal dinner." Lorelai explained to Chris, a little bit sadly too.

"Oh well, I guess you'll just have to put your trust in a democratic system. Good luck with that." Chris said, but Lorelai had ad idea:

"But if you're gonna be in the area Thursday night, you can come with us to the dinner." She suggested, hoping that its way for them to spend some time together._ Its good for Rory to really see her father once in a while _She thought.

"But it's Sookie's rehearsal dinner." _I really want to go, its my chance, maybe my best chance ever_ He thought.

"Oh, she would love it. She's cooking for a thousand. It'll be fun." _Please say yes, it will be fun._

"Yeah, I'm bringing Dean." Rory tried to convince her dad.

"I mean, if you can't do it, then. . ." _You can leave me like you always do, or like Luke did. Wait there! Another Lukes thoughts! And I was doing soo good. And Luke didnt leave me! Its not like that! He doesnt have any obligations toward me! So leave the guy alone Gilmore. And stop thinking about him! How great he is, how well handsome he is, how good he looks in his flannel and all and how his jeans...WOW! Stopping right there, where all this stuff comes from?_

"What time?" Chriss voice stoped her thoughts. _Im not going to lose that opportunity _He thought, smiling.

"Seven thirty." She spilled.

"I'm there." _Im there!_

"That's great. I'll tell her." Lorelai replied happily, just then Chriss phone started to ring.

"Sorry guys" He excused himself. Lorelai only waved her hand.

"Ok mom, Im going to go, I have a lot of work left to do" Rory said walking away.

"Yeah, sweety, good luck with Paris" Lorelai replied her attention went back to Chris.

"...Well Sherry weve broken up…WOW!" He said.

Lorelai watched as Christopher expression changed when he was talking to his ex-girlfriend. When she saw his shocked face she really started to wonder what this all was about. _They had broken up, Chris went here for us, maybe he wanted something to start again between us_ Lorelai had thousents on thoughts in her head.

Chris ended the call and turned around looking at Lorelai hopeless.

"Lor..." He started "I...I..." he really didnt know how to start.

"Yes ?" she asked

"I think...I think that I cant go to Sookies thing" he said sadly _Belive me Lor, I would go everywhere for you but not now, not when...Oh GOD!_

"What happened?" Lorelai tried to encourage him to tell her "Did...something happen with…with you and Sherry?" she asked as if she hadnt heard anything he said talking to his "ex".

"Well, we somehow...broke up" Chris stated, not looking at Lorelai directly.

"Oh…hm " _well I know that, It has to be more?_

"I came here, cause..." he let out a long breath "Cause I thought, I wished that maybe this was yet again chance for us. That you could give me anothere chance, another chance for us.."

"Well..." she didnt know what to say. _Strange thing I m not even that shocked, I thought about it too._

"But now..." He cut her off.

"What happened?"

"Sherry just called and shes...shes...pregnant " He looked at the ground, not daring to look at her.

"OH! WOW!" _that I wasnt expecting! Just WOW!_

"I know! She just found out and called me right away"

"Oh well... congratulations then I think" she offered, she really couldnt think straight.

"I..I think that...that now, I have to go to her, I cant leave her. I did it once with you and Rory, I cant make the same mistake again" he said somehow asking her what to do.

"No, You cant leave them" she said sadly. Not really because he was leaving them yet again, but because he was now willing to give this new child everything that Rory havent. He was going to be a real dad for this baby.

_A dad Rory didnt have _She was getting a little mad at him now, but she didnt want to show it to him. _Well at least Rory had Luke, he was always soo protective for her… No, not this again. Cant you think of anything not ending on your Lukes thoughts Gilmore? What is wrong with you! Stop it right now Lorelai! Lukes not rorys father, never will be, and never tried to be! But he did help her like a father somehow every time she needed him. He was always there for her, for us, and for...me. He cared about Rory and about you too Lorelai!_ A voice in her head marked. _He didnt have to, but yet he did. But now wont be there for you anymore Gilmore, and its all your fault!_

"Well I think I need to get going then" Christopher stoped all her thoughts yet again.

"Oh yeah, right. So...thank you so much for comming for... Rory" she said umconfortable.

"Yeah for... Rory" he replied looking up at her.

"Hmm… congratulations again... "dad", the awkwardness that was now between them was impossible to stand much longer.

"Thank you, so hug Rory from me, and explain to her...everything would you?"

"Yeah of course. Bye Christopher" she watched him walk away yet again.

She felt tears in her eyes and her head was spinning. But she wasnt sure if it was because of all Chriss "Sherry's pregnant" revelations and the fact that now they will never be a real familly, or maybe because of her last realisation about how important and great her best friend was...for her. How... special he was. Now the tears were rolling down her cheeks when she thought about Luke. _I could lose him maybe I've already lost him forever._

"No" she whispered softly, swallowing her tears at the thought of Lukeless life.

**TBC**

* * *

ok so what do you think? Good? Bad? or between?

**WE GOT RID OF CHRISTOPHER**! YAY ! Now it will be all the good parts, or not;)))

So tell me what You think about it, if you have any ideas just tell me, Im open for propositions:D You know Im easy;)LOL! DIRTY!

SO...**Review**:))))


	3. 3

Hey guys!

Im back!

I know Im fast LOL hope You like it, I really tried, theres never better time for writting than mine Roman Law's classes;) so thank to it You have a new chapter:D and of cours the greatest Cat who check it soooooo fast:))

Laurence, Cat, Particia and Luke;) this is for you

I stll own not as much as I wish, and still hope youll enjoy it:))) so, go with the story already! read and review please:D

* * *

Lorelai hadn't seen Luke or been near the diner since that day when she accidentally blurted out the strange admission. The worst thing was that she has noone to talk about it, or Chris's revelation about the baby. She told Rory, who took it quite well but being totally occupied with the campain platform and being "kidnapped" by Paris all the time, Rory was no help. On the other hand there was Sookie, but being nervous about her upcoming wedding she had her hands full. Normally Lorelai would go to Luke, but... first of all it was about him, so she just couldnt tell him that and secondly they were still fighting and Lorelai couldnt go to him with anything, which made her even more frustrated. She knew there had to be a way to fix everything and to make things back to normal again. But thinking about him made her realize that maybe she doesnt want things to back to the way they were. That maybe she wanted something different, something...more?

She woke up on Thursday morning to the sound of her alarm. Still sleepily she managed to stand up from bed. After taking a quick shower and changing in her working outfit she walked down stairs to the kitchen to get some coffee. When she got to the coffee-maker she saw it was already full. The warm aroma of coffee filled the entire kitchen, she grabbed the mug and then she saw note and recognized the familiar hand-writing.

"_Good morning sleepy head._

_I hope the coffee will keep You straight enought to make You come to the diner for breakfas._

_Love Luke."_

She smiled at the note and thought about Luke- "_Love Luke" _She thought. Just then the annoying buzzing was heard loudly in the kitchen.

Lorelai opened her eyes and found herself in her bed still hearing the beeping of her alarm on the nightstand. She hit the alarm groaning, then laid her head against the pillow and covered her face with her hands.

"It was only a dream!" she whispered to herself sadly.

It wasnt the first one… she had been dreaming about Luke for 3 days, since Christopher left. Once they were watching a movie together, she was curled against him and he had his arm wrapped around her waist and she had to admit that it was the best feeling ever. Then again she was dreaming about dinner with him. Luke was smlling at her as they spent the time together. And now this! "_Love Luke" _She thought.

"OH!" she groaned again standing up from the bed to start the day.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Later that day Lorelai was standing with Sookie, drinking champagne. Lots of townie's had come her best friends rehearsal dinner. Lorelai was smiling to everyone and desperately tried to enjoy the party and share Sookie's happiness as much as she could. She was making really good with the help of alcohol and jokes till she saw a familliar face in the courner of her eye. She turned slightly to see better. And then there he was, standing in the corner, talking with Andrew.

She couldnt belive he came. She didnt even know if Sookie had asked him to. But then she remembered how concerned her friend was when she had told her about the fight and how Lukes behavior upset her.

'_Good 'ol Sookie'_ Lorelai thought _Even with all this wedding preperation she thought about me and tried to help. _

Lorelai was even more surprise when she saw that Lukes always present flannel and baseball cap were missing this time. He was wearing dark jeans and long sleeved tight navy t-shirt.

Really, really tight shirt She thought watching him intensly. God how good it showed his well-build body. He really has unbelievable muscles, how its possible he hides it all under all this layerss. He really is a handsom man... It wasn't only my imagination!  
His hair was a little bit mess, turning in every direction. But it makes him even sexier. WOW Gilmore! Luke... sexy? Well he is! She had to admit. He turned a little and now was standing his back to her. Her eyes traveled over his strong shoulders and back, and soon she had realise she was checking him out. Those jeans are definitely working for him and for me too. DIRTY! She smiled STOP that right now Lorelai! You cant think about Luke that way! But she really couldnt help herself.

She tried to go over to him, to maybe just talk a little, or try to make him talk to her but every time she found a courage someone walk to her and started discussion. She was getting more and more frustrated about it.  
Then she saw a young woman talking with Luke. They were smiling at each other and acted really confortsable with each other. This Lorelai couldnt stand, she felt a knot forming in her stomach. HER! Luke flirting with other woman. Yours A little voice acked OH SHUT UP! She barked in her head.

She took one bottle of champagne and went outside of the house and sit down on Sookies porch taking a big sweep from the bottle.

Luke saw Lorelai walking out. She didnt look so happy. He wanted to talk to her all night, but everytime he wanted to walk to her she was distracted by the discussion with someone.

_I came here for her _Luke thought. After Sookies invitation to her dinner, he thought it would be a good opportunity to talk to her, to fix things between them. After what he heard from her that morning, he wanted nothing that just make thing good again. But she had never come to the diner, he had not even seen her near it. And without Jess's help, Luke just couldnt left the diner to go to her.

He walked through the door and saw Lorelai sitting on the steps of the porch, drinking the champagne from the bottle. She made the impresion that she hadnt noticed him. Luke took a few steps and sat beside her, a bottle of beer in his hand.

Lorelai was looking straight ahead, swipping the alcohol, she hadnt notice anyone's presence until she felt that someone sit down beside her. She turned her head and saw...

"Luke...?" She said looking at him, surprised that from all people he was next to her, the last person she expected, yet the only she wanted there.

"Yeah, hey" he replied drinking his beer.

There was a silence between them. They didnt know how to start.

"So...?" Lorelai broke the silence.

"So...how have you been?" Luke asked looking at her.

_My best friend doesnt want to talk and then Chris's thing "_Well nothing newI don't have anything to talk about. Chris left again and hes going to be a father again. A real father Rory never had. And..and..." Now she felt tears in her eyes again. But she had to be strong! Luke couldn't see her that way.

"Yes?" he ask rubbing her arm, trying to comfort her, he lost all his walls that he had built after their fight when he tried to ignore her as much as he could, but it was killing him inside.

"And then, theres... You! Still mad at me, don t wanting to talk to me! And I have no one to talk about it all. Rory has her "political" career. Sookies getting married. Don't get me wrong. Im really happy for her, she deserves this all. But.." she covered her face with her hands.

"Hey, its ok, I'm here" he said, taking her hands from her face and liftting her chin,making her to look at him.

Her heart was raicing. _I didnt know we were sitting so close_ She thought.

"Are you Luke? " she asked sincerely, not really wanting to believe it could be that simple to make up with him.

He looked her straight in the eyes:

"I told you once. I'll be always there for you" he said softly, his eyes bright.

_I didnt know his eyes were that blue_ Lorelai thought.

They were both lost. Looking at each other under the spell. They didnt ever notice they were were both leaning. Eyes still open. They could felt each others breath on their faces. Every second their lips were inch closer.

"Hey Lorelai?"they heard Sookies voice and pulled away immediately, not knowing really what was happening. Their hears racing rapidly… faster than either of them had ever experienced.

TBC

* * *

So what do you think guys:)))? are we going in the right direction? hmmm.

any ideas? get me know. Review: )))?


	4. 4

A/N: Hey guys sorry for nod updateing earlier, but I had a huge block and couldnt wriete:( but now here it it the new chapter!

Thank You so much fir your review:)) I hope Ill get more after this chapter:)

Sorry for ending last chapter the way I did, most of You were frustrated about it, but it was neeeded to be done that way:)

Thanks again to Cat for her help- YOu have no idea how thankful I am girl.

Sorry to everyone if there are gramma and spelling mistakes. but Im a dislectic and english isnt my first language, but Im trying my best:)

ok go on with the story

* * *

Sookie tried to find Lorelai everywhere. But then Miss Patty has told her she had seen Lorelai walking out earlier.

Concerned about her friend, Sookie went in the direction of the main entrence.

"Hey Lorelai?" she called. Just then she saw Lorelai on the porch steps with Luke who had started rapidly standing up.

"Oh, here you are" smiled sookie looking at both of her friends.

"Yeah..." Luke said, rubbing the back his neck a little bit nervously. "I...I think Im going to get going" he said. "Thanks Sookie for inviting me, great party" he only fast glanced at Lorelai before he started to head back to the diner.

"Oh bye thanks for comming" Sookie shouted after him.

"Yeah buy" Lorelai wispered, still not understanding what had just happend. _Whats here not to understanding Gilmore?_ A voice in her head asked. _You and Luke almost ki.. _

"You all right Lorelai?" Sookie cut her thoughts

"Oh yeah, Im.. Im fine" Lorelai replied not that confidently, rubbing her hands together.

"Did you guys talk? Did I interrupt something?"

_Oh sweetie, You have no idea... _"Well...I think we ...kind of...made up" Lorelai smiled thinking that once again she had Luke in her life. _Luke... _She thought about him and the way he made her feel lately.

"Oh honey! Im so happy for you" Sookie clapped her hands.

"Yeah, me too Sookie" after a pause she added "You know what, there's a lot of work to be done tomorrow, so I think Im going to go home too" Lorelai stud up and hugged her friend goodnight.

"Of cours Lorelai, I'm glad you came" Sookie pulled a little and looked at her friend.

"Oh sweetie" Lorelai hugged her again, tighter this time. "For you always" after a pause she whispered "Thank you"

"You're welcome honey" Sookie smiled, knowing she could help her friend.

"Ok, Im going"

"Yeah bye"

"Bye" replied Lorelai walking down the porch in the opposide direction Luke had went.

* * *

The next day Lorelai tried really hard not to think about Luke and the night before, she was happy that they had made up. But she was more confused about what was going on between the two of them now. Sometime during her sleepless nights, she realized that she wanted there to be something more that friendship. Being a friend with Luke was great but she couldnt stop thinking how great "something more" could be.

She wanted to go to the diner in the morning for coffee, but mostly to see him.

_Oh My God! Im "craving" Luke!_ She thought. _What is happening here?_

But walking to her car she changed her mind, now she really didn't know how to act and talk with him and most of all she hated not knowing what was he thinking about this all.

Preparing last details for Sookies wedding was really distracting Lorelai from her "Luke thoughts", but she couldnt sometimes help herself daydreaming about him and wondering what would happend if Sookie hadnt interrupted them the night before.

She was lecturing Michel about picking up the phone when its rings, when a shaking Sookie ran to her from the kitchen

"Oh my God!" She screamed "Its the end! Itt couldnt be worst! Everything is against me! The faith doesn't want me to get married! There won't be a wedding tomorrow and Ill be an old spinster until the end of my days...And...and..."

"Whoa, wow, slow down Sookie" Lorelai cut off her bubbling friend. "Breath, breath slow" Sookie inhaled deeply "Ok, now tell me what happend"

"The oven! That's what happened! The oven doesn't work! It just broke! And I can't prepare anything for tomorrow. That means there won't be a reception, and maybe even the wedding, and I will be an old spinster..." Sookie started again throwing her hands in the air.

"Stop there Sookie!" Lorelai grabbed her friends hands calm her down a little. "Everything will be all right. Do you understand me? You have everything prepared, you just need to finish, nothing too big. Everything will be fine" Sookie nodded but still not sure. Seeing that look on her friends face Lorelai added "I'm going to call Luke, I'm sure he will fix this, he knows these things" Lorelai smiled to herself thinking of Luke.

"Oh..ok" Sookie replied calming down now.

"Good. Now go back there, and annoy your kitchen staff!" Lorelai smiled at her friend taking the phone and dialing the familiar number.

"Luke's?" said a gruffy voice. _Oh I so love his low, husky voice_ Lorelai smiled.

"Hey Luke, its me" she said sweetly.

"Lorelai? Oh..hi" his voice softened. He was alittle nervous, thinking she wanted to talk about what happened, or didn't happen actually as the case was.

"Listen Luke, can I ask you a favor?" she asked

"Yeah sure. What is it?" he was a little confused now.

"Well you remember that tomorrow is Sookies wedding right? And she was working in the kitchen preparing the food, making the last things and this stupid oven doesnt work and I need someone to look at it and fix the stupid thing, and I was thinking that I won't find anyone now. So I thought that..." she was bubbling.

"Want me to look at it?" he offered cutting her off.

_Oh yeah I definitely want you. _She thought. _Not now Lorelai. Sookie, focus on the problem here!_

"Exactly!" she replied smiling.

"Ok. I will come over in...an hour okay? We're having a little rush here, but it should end soon.

"Thank you Luke. Im waiting" She bit her tongue "I mean WE are wating for you and Bert!"

"Ok. See ya in a bit" he said

"Yeah, bye" she replied as they both hung up at the same time. Both having smiles on their faces, thinking of seeing one another.

* * *

It was getting late. Luke came as he had promised and had been working on the oven for some time. Lots of the Inn staff had gone home to get some sleep before the next day. Even Sookie listened to Lorelai this time and went to one of inn's rooms, her and Jackson were staying in for the night.

Lorelai wanted to do the finishing touches, and now was fighting with one of the ornaments standing on the ladder in the middle of the lobby.

"Stupid thing" she muttered under her breath.

"Need some help?" A familiar voice asked from behind her.

"Im just..." she replied wanting to turn around a little to face Luke, but lost a little balance and was about to fall back, but then felt Lukes strong arms around her waist, supporting her from falling backwad. She felt an electricity went through her body at he touched her.

_Oh! God! His hands felt so good. _She turned a little a little to face him.

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Oh yeah, thank you" she said softly looking at him as he helped her down the ladder. "So, how's Charlie?" she asked fixing her skirt.

"Charlie?" he looked at her confused.

"Charlie - the oven" she said matter-of-factly.

"Well it seems to be fine now. I just needed.." he started.

"Good" she cut him "I really wouldn't know what are you talking about, so we can skip it". She said sitting down on the sofa. He looked at her and joined her, feeling a little unconfortable thinking how close they sat together.

"Sookie sooo freaked out about it" Lorelai said "And she really doesnt need to be more nervous than she already is"

"Oh yeah right, how is she doing?" Luke asked making himself more confortable on the sofa.

"Well she is really nervous about it all. And noone would blame her- its her wedding. The thing every girl dreams about" Lorelai said a little dreamy.

"You too?" Luke asked, looking him strange in the eyes.

"Yeah I guess" she said a little sadly "But I will have to wait a while" she looked down.

"How so?"

"Well theres noone in the picture, with whom I could do this wedding thing" _Well theres you_. _Wow Gilmore! Now you think about Luke and marriage? You have never kissed the guy and now this! Kiss...kissing Luke...I bet it would feel great._

"You will fing the right guy" he wispered softly.

Her eyes traveled over fis face: his eyes, long eyelashes, nose, full stubble cheeks, then she ended on his lips.

Luke saw her eyes focusing on his lips and he leaned a little forward. She looked again into his blue eyes and remembered previous night's moment on Sookies porch.

_Is it me or its hot here_. She thought, as she leaned towards Luke. They moved inch by inch closer to each other, still looking into each other bright blue eyes. Lorelai felt his warm breath on her face and smiled.

And then their lips met sweetly and they closed their eyes. Luke couldn't believe this was finally happening. Lorelai's right hand went to his cheek as she stroke it softly. They broke apart and looked again into each other eyes.

"What was that?" Lorelai asked just above the wisper. A smile playing in the corner of her lips. Luke smiled a little too.

"I think this..." He whispered leaning in, again capturing her lips with his.

Her hands went around his neck, bringing him closer to her. She felt him opening his mouth a little and his tongue on her bottom lip. She immediatly opened her mouth as well and welcomed his tongue with hers. They kissed deeply, exploring each others mouths, hands roaming their bodies.

_OH GOD IM IN HEAVEN! _They both thought. They melted together, Luke lowered Lorelai a little bit on the sofa, laying on top of her. They broke the kiss, both in need of air. Not wanting to wait any longer than just a second, their hungry lips met again.

They kissed each other hard and deep. Luke moved his mouth along her jaw to her neck. She moaned at the sensation. His long fingers played with the hem of her shirt as he was still kissing her neck. Her hands roamed his back. They kissed again not wanting to end this overwelming feeling. But then Luke remembered where they were.

"Wait Lorelai. We need to stop" he murmered still not wanting to stop kissing her.

"Why?" she didn't want to let him go.

Luke stopped kissing her and looked at her, supporting himself on his arms.

"We are in the lobby Lorelai. Everyone can see us" he stated

"Oh God, Youre right" she closed her eyes, still remembering the feeling of his lips on her, wanting more of it. Wanting more of him. And then an idea came into her mind. She smiled at him and pulled him to stand up with her.

She didn't say a word, just took his hand and went to the front desk and took one of the room's keys. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Lorelai, I..." he started "We dont have to..."

"I want this Luke" she kissed him softly pulling him to the stairs.

Soon they were standing before the inn's room door , kissing each other deeply. Lorelai started to unbutton his shirt with one hand and opened the door with the other.

Luke broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Lorelai are you really sure about it?" he asked one more time, knowing he wouldnt control himself much longer.

She looked straight into his eyes and saw the way he was looking at her: full of want, care and...something more. Lorelai smiled at Luke taking his face in her hands. If she wasnt sure earlier, now she was sure as hell.

"I want this Luke. I want you" she whispered, before kissing him hard again. She turned the handle and finally opened the door . Lorelai went inside backward pulling Luke with her by his shirt. He wasn't resisting this time, closing the lucky #7 door...

TBC

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Between?

You maysay : Wow they ended in the inns room after they had just kissed ? But do You really think they wouldnt ended inlucky number 7 room if Kirk didnt interupted them in R&R. I think they would!

So tell me that You think:) and if You have any ideas, Im all ears:)

P.S. Next chapter soon:)


	5. 5

hey guys, sorry for not updateing sooner, but I had a little "accidet" and couldnt re-type it all:)

but now here it is! frech chapter.

a big thank you to Lindsey for beta it .hug.

And thank you all for the rieviews. so you like this fic, huh? Im glad

ok stopping with the bubbling already, go on with the story:)

* * *

Lorelai and Luke were lying naked in bed, facing each other. Their legs were tingled together. Luke was lying on his side supporting his head on his elbow, looking down at Lorelai who was on her back. The fingers of his right hand traced lazy circles on her soft stomach. Both of them have gruffy smiles on their faces. Lorelai couldn't remember if she has ever seen him that way.

Luke bend down and kissed her deeply, pulling her closer to his still sweaty, hot body. Lorelai moaned feeling the closeness of his skin.

When they pulled apart Lorelai smiled at him stroking his cheek softly, she looked him straight in the eyes and with serious expression on her faces stated:

"I'm starving!"

Luke looked at her a little hurt, but there was a smile in the corners of his mouths.

"First of all: way to make a guy confident after what we did" he said gesturing between them. " And second: you're always hungry"

She kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth, which he welcomed with his. She pulled away after few seconds.

"Well it's not my fault you wore me out mister" she smiled seductively

"Oh yeah?" he ask still caressing her side

"Well this and the fact that I was so occupied with preparing the inn for tomorrow" _And thinking about you"_ that I haven't eaten anything since this morning. Oh I have an idea" she kissed his shoulder and started to pull the covers away.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked a little nervous.

"Oh, I'm going to the kitchen. I know that Sookie has left something that could be eaten.

Luke looked at her a little shocked. They just have made love. Twice. And it was the hell better than he could ever imagine. And now she wanted to leave...?

"Lorelai..." He started.

"Don't worry Luke" she cut him off "I'll be right back. And promise I'll bring you a carrot" she winked at him pulling his flannel she found lying on the floor. Still seeing him a little insecure she leaned over the bed and kiss him hard. _That should definitely reassure him. _She thought. _And hopefully make him want more when I come back..._

"Promise I'll be right back. Hmmm, maybe I'll find some whipped cream somewhere..." she whispered the last part suggestively.

"Oh.." was all he could say. He smiled a little and felt chills course through his body.

She pulled the robe from the bathroom, blow him a kiss and close the door behind her.

* * *

On her way through the hall all she could think of was Luke and what they had just done together. _Twice._ Lorelai grinned. She still could feel his touch and his lips on her body. He really was an amazing man.

Lorelai opened the door of the kitchen and saw Sookie standing in the middle next to her wedding cake in her wedding dress on.

"What are you doing? " Lorelai ask shocked walking in.

„Daffodils. Am I insane? You can't have daffodils on your wedding cake. What was I thinking?" Sookie was freaking out

"Stop what you're doing right now." Lorelai warned her

"There's too much pink." Sookie ignored her friend's comment, running around the cake.

"Sweetie, there's not too much pink." Lorelai tried to stop her.

They talked a little. Lorelai tried really hard to calm Sookie a little down. Knowing how much she would be scared if she found the right person. _The right person._ Immediately her thoughts came to Luke, and she remembered that he was still waiting for her in the room, probably freaking out a little, that she hadn't coming back to him.

"I don't wanna be one of those women sitting around making jokes about husband number two. I want number one to last." Sookie said sincerely, looking up at her friend.

"I know." Lorelai said smiling warmly at her.

"I want a guarantee." Sookie said still a little worried.

"Sookie, you're gonna be fine." Lorelai rubbed her friend's back.

"I know. No, I don't. Okay, I need to stop obsessing on this. Tell me something." Sookie said and looked at Lorelai expectantly.

"Like what?" Lorelai ask. There was something she wanted to tell Sookie. _Something named Luke_. She smiled to herself thinking about him once again, and wanting to join him as fast as possible.

"I don't know. Anything. Tell me something to make me stop thinking about this." Sookie was still looking at Lorelai with hope in her eyes.

_Ok Gilmore! You want to tell your friend, I know you want! It will help the both of you!_

_Ok now or never!_ Thought Lorelai.

"I kissed Luke" She stated smiling

"That'll work." Sookie said dumbfounded. " Oh my god! You kissed Luke!" Sookie jumped with excitement.

"Yeah well..." Lorelai become a little shy.

"Oh my God! You kissed and then what?" Sookie asked, but then saw Lorelai glowing expression. "Double 'Oh my God'! You really did?" Sookie couldn't believe this all. She so wanted for Lorelai to be as happy as she was with Jackson. She knew that Luke from all the people would do everything for Lorelai.

"It ...just happened." Lorelai smiled shyly remembering the previous events.

"When?"

"Tonight, in one of the rooms" Lorelai blushed a little

"Oh my God! Was it. . .?" Sookie raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah." Lorelai replied dreamy, closing her eyes for a second.

"Ok, was he wearing his...cap" Sookie ask carouse

"Sookie!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry honey. Wow, what does this mean?"

"I don't know." Lorelai found her hands really interesting

"I mean, is this a good thing?"

_Oh, if this isn't a good thing then I really don't know what is "_ I think it is. I hope so..." she smiled.

"Oh my God!" Sookie still couldn't believe all this.

"Oh I know" Lorelai was grinning uncontrollable now.

"Can you imagine if you and Luke got together after all these years of knowing each other and all that stuff that was between you two?"

"Okay, hold on. We haven't even talked about that ourselves yet." _O god I so hope it will be a good quick discussion so then we could skip to the "better part"_

" Ah, ooh God! Oh God."

"I know!"

" Well, when are you gonna talk about it?"

"Probably when I go back up there with the snacks and a carrot as I promised" Lorelai smirked.

"He's waiting for you?"

"Yes, he is." _I just hope he doesn't think I left him for good._

"Ooh, you've gotta get back up there."

_Oh believe me there's nowhere else I want to be right now. "_You have to get some sleep."

"I wanna hear all the details tomorrow." Sookie clapped her hands.

"Mmkay, I'll grab you in between the walking down the aisle and the getting married." Sookie winked at Lorelai and hugged her friend. When they pulled away Sookie

started to leave.

"Hey Sookie." Lorelai called after her.

"What?"

" You're in your wedding dress." Lorelai pointed, remembering she was never wearing her wedding dress when she was about marry Max.

"I am." Sookie smiled brightly.

"You're beautiful. Now you go get some sleep." Lorelai hurried her friend

"And you go get some." Sookie winked at her.

_I'm definitely going to..._

* * *

Lorelai walked up the stairs, still grinning widely thinking about Luke waiting for her in the room. She had a plate with the apple pie, some carrots for him and something else she also promised him.

She was thinking about everything that had happened between them. She was overwhelmed by all the feelings she suddenly realized what she was feeling.

Luke was really and amazing guy. Not only was he the most selfless and caring person she knew, he was an amazing lover too.

She still couldn't believe how special he had made her feel when they were together. She knew they had to have "the talk", but she really hoped it will be short and then they could back to more interesting "things".

_Oh Luke was definitely a really talented and skillful man. _She thought grinning more if it was even possible.

She quietly knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Room service" she said sweetly walking in.

Luke was sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxers and t-shirt.

He looked up when he heard her:

"Oh, hey" he smiled relived that she had finally come back. It really took her long and he began to worry that maybe she started to have a second thought about it and wanted to run away from him, from "them". _Was there already "them"?_ He thought.

Luke still could feel her touch on his body. What they did was amazing and beautiful. He wanted to show her how much it meant for him. He wanted to make her special, wanted to make her feel like she was the only woman in the world. And for him, she was. But still he had no idea what she was thinking about this all and her little "trip" to the kitchen for the "snacks" didn't help his confidence.

"I have carrots, as I promised" she smiled and sat down next to him.

"Oh, yeah, thanks" he smiled taking the vegetable from her, still not knowing what else to say.

"So..." Lorelai started looking at her pie.

"So..." he repeated after her. There was a silence between them, but then Luke said.

"I think we should talk a little about...this" he mentioned his finger between them.

"What had happened"

"Yeah, you right" Lorelai said, standing the plate with the pie on the nightstand, and then facing Luke.

"So..what is "this" then?" he ask hoping that she would feel at least a half positive of what he was feeling about it.

"Well Luke, I would be lying if I said that this wasn't great and that I wouldn't want it to happened again" _Soon_. She added in her head._ Like right now!_

"But how do you see this? Are we going to be...how do you call it- 'Friends with benefits', or something like that? Cause really I'm not that kind of guy" he started sincerely.

"Well Luke I'm not this kind of person either. I'm not jumping into bed with every guy just to kill my frustration." She said looking him straight in the eyes." You're my friend, and that means so much to me. I wouldn't ever do anything that could destroy our friendship" She paused for a second and took a deep breath. "I just...I just can't stop thinking what it could be like to be more that friend with...with you" she stated shyly looking at her hands. She was really nervous talking about her feelings with him.

"So? He ask "You want to... to give it a...try? He said softly, nervous waiting for her response.

"hmm...Im.." She stopped „Yeah" she whispered as her eyes met his. "And what about you? Do you want "it" too?" she asked.

"Dear god yes!" he said leaning forward. And they kissed again. Deeply. Both smiling through the kiss. When the broke apart after several minutes Lorelai asked him with a smile on her face. He felt chills run through his body yet again.

"Luke, what are we going to say?"

"To whom?"

"To the people, to the town? What we going to do?" She asked concerned, knowing Luke hated to be the biggest subject of town gossips.

He leaned and kissed her again this time softly. "People will know, when they know" he started to kiss her jaw, down to her neck" I'm not ashamed of you Lorelai Gilmore" He said, his voice husky. She felt his hot breath on her soft skin.

"And I'm definitely not shame of you, Luke Danes" she whispered just before his lips met hers.

They opened their mouths at the same time. Both moaned as their tongues touched. Luke slowly untied her robe and slid it down her shoulders; her hands went under his t-shirt, caressing his muscle stomach. They kissed hungrily, not having enough of each other. Soon Lorelai pulled Luke's shirt over his head and it joined her robe and flannel he had already thrown on the floor.

Luke pushed Lorelai slowly on the bed, lying on top of her. And once again they found each other in heaven.

TBC

* * *

So what do you think ? I hope it wasnt boring? please review if You want:) this makes me know people are reading this:)


	6. 6

hey guys! sorry you had to wait all week, but my hand was killing me and I needed to study some more:((

But Im back and the fic is back too!

thank you sooo much for all the reviews:D

and to answer for one question there: Yeah I'm astrange like Luke - tots a carrot person LOL. but I love M&Ms too ;)

Thank again to Lindsey the sweetest girl for beta it- love you for that!

ok now here we go. I hope it was at least worth for you to wait:D

* * *

Lorelai slowly woke up, and felt the weight of an arm around her waist and warm and steady breath on her neck. She slowly tried to open her eyes but closed them right away, trying to remember where she was. She turned a little from her side on her back, eyes still closed. The arm tightened around her waist bringing her even closer to the warm body beside her. Then she felt soft lips kissing her gently on her mouth and then on her cheek.

She grinned widely remembering whose lips, arm and body it was. At that moment she felt nothing but pure happiness at the thought of the previous night. _Or it was early this morning...?_

She finally lifted her lazy eyelids, and met the most caring, beautiful blue eyes, fixed on her.

"Hi" She whispered.

"Hey" Luke replied softly, his hand gently stroking her side. He reached and took the lock of her hair from her face, putting it behind her ear.

They both leaned in at the same time and their lips met in a soft kiss, which quickly become deeper and deeper, bringing the memories of what had happened not longer than few hours earlier.

The need of air forced them to pull away. Luke kissed Lorelai's head and they looked at each other again.

"As much as I want nothing more then to stay here, I think we both need to get up" Luke broke the silence. He wanted so much to stay like that with Lorelai forever. It was still a dream for him. But he also knew that they both had their duties waiting for them. _Still thank to God I've told Caesar to open the diner for me today_.

"Oh God! You're right! We need to get up. Today is Sookies wedding! Everything has to be perfect!" she started to panic a little, and tried to pull away the covers, but Luke's hand stopped her.

"Lorelai, relax! Everything will be fine! You did an amazing job preparing everything, I'm sure everything is perfect." He sill had her hand in his, caressing it with his thumb.

She smiled at him, slowly calming down.

_It's amazing how he always can make me calm down and really relax. His soft, low voice always has a power over my nerves._

"You're right" She touched his cheek with her other hand. She was thinking a second looking at their hands together, and then lifted her eyes up, looked at him and asked:

"Would... would you come to the wedding?" _please say 'yes', say 'yes' _" I mean Sookie will be happy and Jackson too I'm sure. You're their friend too. And there will be good food, drinks for free and..." she was bubbling now.

"You want me to come?" he cut her off.

"Dirty?" she grinned nervously at him, she hadn't said how much she would be happy if he would come with her.

Luke just rolled his eyes at her comment, but smiled secretly to himself as the memory of every dirty thing they have done was still fresh in his mind.

After a pause she said:

"Yeah, I want you to be there too..."she took a deep breath "with..with me" she smiled shyly at him.

"Then I'll come" Luke said firmly. And leaned to kiss her deeply again. When they pulled away the get out of bed and started to get dressed.

15 minutes later they left #7 room. They sneaked through the hall. It still was really early, but they didn't want anyone to see them leaving one of the inn's rooms that early in the morning in their previous day's clothes.

Lorelai walked Luke to the back door of the inn. They kissed one last time, still not wanting to let go the other one. When Luke finally went home, both him and Lorelai had goofy smiles on their faces, thinking about one another and that they'll see each other soon.

* * *

Lorelai walked inside of her house and found Rory sleeping on the couch. She tried to walk up-stairs silently enough to not weak up her daughter.

She took only few steps when she heard Rory's voice behind her:

"Where have you been all night 'young lady'!"

Lorelai turned around with a guilty expression written on her face.

"Me?" she asked smiling nervously "You know...Sookies wedding is today...and...and I had a lots of things needed to be finished and..." Lorelai laughed trying to make her speech believable for her daughter.

"I called the Inn, and Michel told me everything was almost done, and no one could find you. So..?" Rory asked still expectant an explanation.

_Oh God!_ Lorelai thought. _What now? Should I tell her? Can I tell her? What she would think of me? But she needs to know! Everything will be fine, right? _

Lorelai closed her eyes then look seriously at Rory again.

"Ok come" she said taking Rory's hand and leading her back again to the couch.

When they were both sitting, Lorelai turned to Rory, but didn't look her in the eyes.

"Listen Rory, it could be a shocking thing for you, but... but" Lorelai didn't know how to start.

"Just spill it" Rory encouraged her.

"Ok, ok."Lorelai took another deep breath. _Lots of 'serious Talks' for one day_ she thought. "You know that Luke and I haven't been having a good time lately..."

"Oh no you guys fight again? Why? What happened?" Rory cut her mother

"Oh no, no, no. We didn't fight" Lorelai reassured fast. _Quite the opposite _

"You hadn't fight? Ok, then what?"

"Well...we...we...kissed" Lorelai said still looking at her hands, scared of Rory's reaction.

"Wow! I wasn't expected that"

"I know, but...there's a little more" Lorelai lifted her eyes and smiled shyly.

"How 'little'?" Rory asked, trying to understand it all.

"Well, not THAT little" Lorelai said honestly and looked Rory in the eyes waiting for her response.

"OK! This is WOW! More that WOW! It's huge WOW!"

"I know"

"Ok, but what does that mean?" Rory asked

"It's mean... that your dear, dear mother, and the local diner owner are more than friends now" She smiled thinking about Luke.

"Oh." Was Rory only response, when she looked at the floor?

"Rory, look at me?" Lorelai asked which younger Gilmore did. "Tell me, really honestly what do you think about it. Are you ok with it?" Lorelai started to get nervous again.

"Just make it work mom." Rory said sincerely " He is a great guy, and you both deserve to be happy. And if it don't work up, I'll kill you, cause I won't have a place to get my coffee" Rory joked, although she was really serious thinking about the coffee.

"I want it to work too, and believe me I'll be the first one who kill myself" Lorelai smiled, that Rory took it all really good.

"I just want you to be happy"

"I know honey, and I am" Lorelai said. _I really am happy._

* * *

Lorelai was standing in the Inn's yard before the all guests had arrived, wanting nothing more to see Luke. He promised her to come but still hadn't showed up. She was starting to feel a little insecure. They just started this _romantic thing _together after almost 5 years of friendship and was he already avoiding her?

_Maybe he thinks I'm easy? Oh God! We ended in bed after only one kiss! Well not one, more like series of serious make out sessions._

She was lost in her thought, but the Rory and Dean appeared before her.

"Hey." She said to them

"Hey." Rory replied.

"You know what's really great about being a grown up? This." Lorelai said holding up her drink. _Some other night activities too_. She smiled to herself, again thinking about Luke.

"Well, thanks for the life lesson." Rory smirked

"You're welcome. Dean, you clean up really nicely." Lorelai gestured at him. _I wonder how Luke will look today... Stop that Gilmore! The guy not even showed up yet!_

"Uh, thank you." Dean replied shyly.

"You know, we're going to have to hide him from Patty and Babette once they hit the punch." Lorelai joked. _Oh we definitely should hide Luke too! Poor guy will be first on their list. He definitely is first on mine. _

"Already told him." Rory marked

"Okay, well, I gotta check on some things. See you guys later." _I hope Luke is waiting somewhere here. _Lorelai thought.

"Bye." Rory said walking away with Dean.

Lorelai turned around and started to walk in the direction of the Inn, when she saw Luke walking toward her. She smiled widely at the sight of him.

He was wearing the suit she had bought him a year ago and a navy blue shirt- identical color her dress was.

_Perfect match._ She thought.

"Stop it" she said as he stood in front of her.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"Stop looking at me like that or everyone here will think we did it" she whispered back

Luke didn't say a word, just looked her straight in the eyes.

_Ach, what the hell!_ He thought.

He put his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, his another arm went around her shoulder.

And he did it!

He kissed her in front of everyone, the whole Stars Hollow!

It took a second for Lorelai to realize what was happening. She was shocked by Luke's behavior, knowing they were standing in the middle of the of the Independence Inn's yard in the eyes of the entire town.

But at the moment she felt his tongue on her bottom lip, she forgot about everything and everyone in the world. There was only her and Luke.

Her hand went around his neck and she separated her lips, allowing Luke's tongue to slip inside and explored her warm mouth.

Everyone there gasped at the sign of the two very well known starts Hollow residents kissing in front of them as there was no tomorrow.

Even Miss Patty and Babette were speechless watching Luke and Lorelai. TOGETHER. In a passionate embrace.

The silence was broken when everyone heard a noise of a glass hitting the ground, waking everyone up from their daze.

"Oh my God! Lorelai!" Luke and Lorelai broke apart as they heard Emily Gilmore's shocked scream.

TBC

* * *

Ok, so did you like it? was it boring? was it interesting, do you want more? any ideas? just let me know what you think:)


	7. 7

ok first of all I want to thank you all soooo much for the reviews:)! I really love them all! its nice that you really read it and like it:)

second- sorry for the mistakes that are here, but belive me this fic has beed checked! noone is perfect or a mashine! everyone can make mistakes! so please try to understaind- I can check it after someone is beta it for me, cause I'm the one making the mistakes! be tolerant!

I hope youll like this chapter, Everyone waited for emilys reaction! so here it is, I hope its in character:)

again I own nothing! so sad, but sooo true :'(

* * *

Richard and Emily Gilmore walked through the Independence Inn's lobby. Hearing loud voices and music. They went straight to the inn's yard where everyone waited for the wedding to start. 

Emily took a glass of champagne and walk to the porch, trying to find Lorelai somewhere in the crowd.

In one second everyone went silent and looked at one spot in the middle of the yard. Emily tried to see what had taken everyone's attention. She took few steps forward to get a better view. And the she saw it!

Her only daughter, standing in the middle of the yard! In the sight of everyone! Kissing a man! In a very inappropriate way, for a public place!

The glass Emily was holding slowly slipped from her hand, hitting the ground, breaking the silence.

"Oh my God! Lorelai!" She exclaimed, causing the couple in front of her to break apart.

Lorelai thought she was in heaven, kissing Luke, feeling his strong arms around her. But then she heard it. The perfect moment had been destroyed by "the evil herself". They both broke the kiss, but didn't let go of each other. Lorelai had still her eyes closed.

It can't be! This is not happening! Lorelai thought.

"Please tell me it's not what I think it is. She's not there, it's not her?" she whispered to Luke and opened her eyes.

"As much as I would love to say you're right, I can't" he whispered back.

Lorelai took a deep breath and turned around to face her parence.

"Ach. Mom. Dad. Hi" she said walking in their direction as Luke followed her.

"Lorelai" Richard greeted her politely, while Emily reminded silence, still in shock when she realized whom her daughter had kissed.

An iceman? A diner-man? I knew! She thought angrily.

"Ms and Mr. Gilmore" Luke said nodding to them slightly.

"Well hello" Richard said to him " Luke was it?" Luke confirmed nodding his head again.

"What a pleasant surprise"

"You came" Lorelai said to her parents a little nervous.

"Of course we came, we were invited." Emily said, her eyes not leaving Luke. "Hello Luke." She then looked at Lorelai. "I mean, why did you think we would not come?"

"I thought you thought the invitation was rude." Lorelai pointed.

"It was rude." Emily looked back at Luke, who tried to focus on something else that the dead Emily stare. "However, it would've been equally rude for us not to attend the wedding when we were perfectly capable of doing so, so we came. That's called rising above it."

Lorelai saw Emilys killing look and she turned to Luke:

"Luke, would you be that nice and go get me a drink? Martini please?" she asked him.

"Oh, of course, if you want me to" he said, wanting to be as far from Emily as possible, but on the other hand not wanting to leave Lorelai alone with hungry lions. "Would you like something too?" he ask Lorelais mother.

"Champagne, please." Emily replied.

"Ok, Ill be right back" Luke said, rushing down the porch stairs.

"I believe I'll go too and see what sort of scotch they're serving here." Richard said following Luke, knowing Emily was about to "explode".

"What on earth are you doing Lorelai!" Emily asked rising her voice.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked innocently

"Dont play dump here Lorelai! How could you kissed that...that...diner man in front of everyone!" Emily couldnt control her anger.

"Luke mom! His name is Luke"

"I don't care what's his name! What have you been possible thinking?"

"I..."Lorelai started but Emily cut her off.

"Oh better do not tell me! I really dont want to know! I knew it was going to happen! How long is it going on!" Emily's voice started to get louder and louder.

"Mom please! Could you please try not to speak so loud? You're causing a scene!"

"I'm causing a scene? Im not the one who was engaged in foreplay in front of everyone here!"

"Mom stop that now!" now Lorelai rise her voice matching emilys level.

"I wont stop! Im your mother! I have every right to say what I think about it!"

"Mother! You're ruining Sookies wedding here!"

"I dont care!" Emily shouted back.

"That's it!" Lorelai said. "Leave, now" she added a little quite now.

"Excuse me?" Emily was taken aback.

"You heard me! Leave! I'm not going to look at you ruining this day for Sookie and anyone else here. They dont deserve this. So do us all a favor and leave!" Lorelai was breathing hard now. It was impossible for everybody to ignore the scene playing now in the middle of the porch. It turned to be really interesting day and not only cause of the wedding.

" Fine!" Emily said. "Richard! We're leaving!" she shouted Lorelai one last glance and went inside of the inn.

Soon after that Richard appeared, following his wife.

"Im sorry dad" Lorelai said apologetically as her father walk past her.

"I know. Have a good time. Give sookie our best wishes, bye Lorelai" and with then he went inside after Emily.

Lorelai let out a long breath and turned around. Every one immediately turned away from her, trying to focus on something else than her. Acting like they hadn't seen or heard anything.

Just then Luke appeared before her, holding her drink.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah" she said closing her eyes, ad rubbing her temple. "I will be at least" she added.

"Oh, ok" he said rubbing her shoulder to calm her down. "I'm sure it will be fine"

"Yeah, I hope so...Listen Luke I need to go to see how's Sookie doing, if she needs something" Lorelai said calming down a little to Lukes touch,after her confrontation with Emily.

"Oh yeah. Of course. Go to her" He smiled at her.

She started to turn around, but Luke stopped her.

"Lorelai"

"yeah"

"You...you..look beautiful" he smiled shyly.

"Why thank you," she grinned at him. "You don't look that bad either".

* * *

Luke was standing near the bar when he spotted Rory walking alone near the benches. He decided to go to her. 

"Hey Rory?" Luke said to hard.

"Oh hi Luke!" she greeted him happily.

"Can we...can we..talk?" He asked calmly a little nervous.

"Yeah, sure" she smiled at him knowing what about what he wanted to talk about.

They walk away from the crowd to get some privacy.

"Rory" Luke started. He took a deep breath not knowing what to say. "So I'm guessing your mom talked to you?"

"She talks to me all the time, frequently when I'm begging her not to." Rory joked, seeing him nervous and trying to break the awkwardness.

"And she told you about..." he gestured at him, not knowing how to express that." Hmm...'US'" He finally said

"She mentioned something about it, yes." Rory smiled seeing Luke like this.

"Good" He let out a breath. "And what do you think about all this?" he ask. _Please, make her be ok with it, please, she has to be ok with it._

"I don't know. What exactly are your intentions?" Rory now become serious.

"Excuse me?" Luke asked a little taken aback.

"Your intentions – are they ...honorable?" Rory clarified.

"Of course! You know I would never do anything... to her, and to you...and..." Luke gestured a little with his hands trying to make Rory understand what he has in his mind.

"Yeah, I know" she said smiling at Luke. "I just want her to be happy"

"Me too" Luke said fast.

"I know, and that's really good. I want you both to be happy"

"Good" Luke nodded his head. "So... You're ok with it...?"

"Yeah I'm ok, as long as we'll get coffee, everything is perfect"

Luke laughed at that.

"I knew that coffee was the key to both of yours heart"

"Always," Rory laughed with him.

"Listen Rory I need to go find your mom. I need to tell her something important," he said seriously.

"Important?" she asked. "Everything is fine right?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah everything is fine" Luke said. _I only hope it will be fine with Lorelai too. And she will take it good. _He thought walking away.

* * *

Luke walked back in the direction of the inn, when he saw Lorelai walking to him. 

"Hey there handsome" She said smiling at him. After talking with sookie about Emily, she felt a lot better.

"Hi gorgeous" Luke flirted. They stood face-to-face, and meet in a soft kiss.

When they pulled away, Lorelai smiled.

"It was one of the show we did there, I didnt knew You would do that. In frond of everyone" She said impressed.

"Yeah, well, you don't know all about me. And I told you I wasn't ashamed of you" Luke said pulling her closer, looking in her eyes. _I need to yell her now._ He thought.

"I hope I'll find out soon about this side of Luke Danes." She winked at him.

"Listen Lorelai. I need to tell you something" Luke said seriously, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Oh...ok" she said not knowing what it could be.

"It's about Jess... He...he's back" Luke said, as Lorelai looked at him shocked.

TBC

* * *

ok so what do you think? was it good enought?

ok Ill try to update soon. You saw emilys reaction but what will say the Town...? and ofcours what will say Lorelai for Luke's revelation...?

Reviews:))))))))))


	8. 8

hey guys!

ok here we go! the final chapter! sorry it took sooooo long, but there were some problems with it. I hope youll like it, and tell me what you think:)

again I own nothing, which is really depressive:(

ok here we go! ENJOY:)

* * *

"It's about Jess...he…he's back" Luke said nervously, waiting for her reaction.

Lorelai remained silent in shock. His statement playing over again in her head.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"What…What do You mean, 'He's back'?" She managed to say, looking him in the eyes, trying to find the answer.

Luke took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a second to concentrate on how to explain it all to her.

"Well…he was waiting for me in the diner" He started. "This morning when I came back from...from the inn" Luke smiled shyly remembering what had exactly made him stay at the inn all night.

"Ok so he came to you…and?" Lorelai tried to understand it all.

"He...he asked me if he could stay" Luke said sincerely and paused closing his eyes. Then added: "And… I…I agreed he could" He finally admitted looking back at her.

"You…you did what?" she asked more shocked than before, not wanting to belive what was happening.

"I told him he could stay here" Luke repeated adding. "But under some conditions!" Luke saw she wasn't liking this idea at all... "Listen Lorelai, I know you're not thrilled about it..."

"Not thrilled!" She cut him off "Luke for God's sake! This kid is a punk! Hes nothing but trouble! No-one can control him, not even you! You know how it all ended last time and still you want to risk it all again?" she was breathing heavily now. "What if something worse happens this time? Huh? Did you think about that?" She was getting really mad now.

"_How on earth could he agree to such thing? What was he thinking? Now that we FINALLY started something together, hes doing something that stupid, that can tear us apart again!" _Lorelai thought

"Ok Lorelai! I understaind you! I know hes not your favourite person in the world..."

"The hell he isn't!"

"But please try to understand!" _Please Lorelai! How can you not understand me?_ "He is my familly! He needs me! He's the one that had came to me! He's not doing this because his mother or anyone else had forced him to…he really needs me there"

"_Yeah I know one thing...well one person that made him want to come back here...Unfortunately" _Lorelai added in her mind.

"Luke just please think about it again! Do you really think he's going to listen to you? Hes a punk hes not going to change! "

"I need to try, ok! I just need! He's my family!" Luke repeated. "Family is all we have, the most important thing" He took a deep breath. "I can't turn him down just because my _girlrfiend_ thinks that there's no hope for him."

"_Girlfriend ? Lorelai Gilmore is my girlfriend?" _Luke thought.

"Well it's not saying much that my _boyfriend _is not even going to consider my opinion, and what I'm thinking about this all." Lorelai stated back. "_A boyfriend? Luke as my boyfriend ? Are we at this level ?" She thought too._

"Of course I'm considering your opinion" Luke tried not to get any madder. _Why can't she understand me and what I'm saying?_

"No Luke! I don't think you do." She crossed her arms in front of her, defensively.

"Ok, if you're going to act that way, then there is nothing for us to talk about!"

With that Luke turned around ad walked away.

Lorelai sighed heavily, trying to calm herself down

'_Whatjust happened? Everything was so perfect just few hours ago? Then first Hurricane Emily and now this!' _Lorelai closed her eyes and then went in the direction of where she was going to meet Rory before the wedding started.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Luke muttered to himself, walking really fast. _One second everything is better than ever and another everything is falling apart. _He thought. 

He really couldn't believe Lorelai didn't understand what he was doing, she didn't even want to try. All he wanted right now was to leave as fast as possible. But to his horror Miss Patty and Babette appeared before him.

"_Oh Jeez" _Luke thought. "_Not this right now..."_

"Hello doll" they greeted him.

"Hi" he replied dryly, He desperately wanted to avoid this "confrontation", definitely not in a mood for this right now.

"You look great honey" Patty winked at him. "Who would have thought we'd see you here in a suit? And that shirt! Great colour for you, and look at this! It's even matching someone else's dress..."

_And here we go. _Luke sighed.

"Oh by the way, where is the beautiful woman herself?" Babette raised an eyebrow at Luke.

"I dont know, somewhere there" Luke said and motioned his hand in the direction of the crowd of the guests, not looking at them.

"Oh" was all they said.

"You made a hell of a show" Miss Patty pointed after a second.

Luke just rolled his eyes.

"We're proud of you sweety" Babette added.

"Finally" Patty smile, patting Luke on the shoulder.

"Yeah right, listen..."Luke started.

"We knew it was going to happen sooner or later! We just hoped it would be sooner, but it's still great" Babette cut him off, Miss Patty nodded her head.

"Yes it is, but…" Luke tried again, wanting to end this conversation. But then they heard the music started playing again, informing everyone that the wedding was about to start.

Luke wanted to keep walking but Patty grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh come on doll it's starting" Babette said, pulling Luke with them. He couldnt help it, so he just gave in and went with them.

* * *

As everyone settled, ready and waiting for the bride, the reverend mentioned for them to stand up. As the music started to play Lorelai and Rory walked down the aisle. 

Lorelai was smiling brightly at everyone, not wanting show that something was wrong, or think about what happened between her and Luke. She thought he wasnt going to stay at the wedding and had left a long time ago, but then she spotted him sitting there and looking slightly at her, acting like he didn't want her to see that.

She really tried to understand him. She knew how important family was for him and how much he believed that Jess could become a normal person one day. But Lorelai still couldnt forget that Jess was the one involved when Rory ended in the ER with broken wrist. She really thought that Rory was the real reason for Jess to want to stay in Stars Hollow. And the only thing she wanted and always had was to protect her daughter.

When the ceremony started Lorelai tried to turn around a little and steal a glance at Luke, he looked really great in his suit, and she still couldn't stop thinking about what was under all this clothes.

_Stop that Gilmore! Its Sookie's wedding, concentrate! Its not the most important thing how great Luke looks naked!_ Voices in her head reminded her. _But he does look great without clothes on!_ She added. _But still you can't think about it Lorelai, you're mad at him remember?_ The voice insisted.

Just then for her surprise she found Luke staring back at her with the same intensity.

Now she knew one thing no matter what just happened the last thing the wanted was to fight with him or lose him and end what they just had started together as a couple.

_God forbid that._ She thought. _Maybe with Rory in Washington we can survive this after all...?_

* * *

After the ceremony all the guests and the newly married couple went to a place in the yard where the reception was going to take place. 

Both Luke and Lorelai hadn't talked since their dissagrement, and Lorelai thought she needed to make the first move to finish it.

Just as Jackson and Sookie started their first dance, she walked to Luke who was standing near the bar. After the ceremony he decided to stay at the reception. It would be rude to leave without saying something to Sookie or Jackson, and he hoped that maybe he will find a way to talk to Lorelai.

"Hey" she said to him quitely.

"Hi" he replied.

"Listen Luke I'm..." Lorelai started.

"I'm sorry" Luke cut her off. He thought about it all during the wedding. He knew she was somehow right. He had no power over Jess, he couldn't control him in any way, but still he wanted, he needed so much to try and help the kid. But he didn't want to fight with Lorelai as well. It was too good to screw things up in the very beginning.

"No Luke, I am sorry, I shouldnt have reacted like that" She said looking him in the eyes. "I know how much you want to help him, but still I couldn't forget what happened before. I just don't want him to hurt anyone else, Rory…or...you" She added shyly in the end.

"I know" Luke smiled relieved. "I don't want it either. But I need to try again."

"I know that. That's what makes you such a great guy" she grinned at him as she ran her hand run down his muscular chest. _Oh God! His body is wonderful_. She thought.

Luke looked at her enjoying her touch:

"So…are we ok now?" he ask looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yeah we are" she replied looking up at him. Their eyes locked. Both wanted nothing more than just feel the other one's lips. They couldn't help this feeling so they did it. They met in a sweet, long kiss… they soon wanted to deepen the kiss, but they heard people behind them.

"Aren't they adorable together" Miss Patty said pointing at the couple before her.

"Oh these two crazy kids are so cute" Babette confirmed

Luke and Lorelai broke apart. And Luke rolled his eyes at the comments of the towns gossips queens.

"Aw Jeez" he started to feel unconfortable with Miss Patty and Babette watching their every move.

"Oh we don't want to interrupt you two" Miss Patty smiled. "Carry on"

Luke shook his head and Lorelai laughed at him as his face turned a little red.

Just then everyone heard

"Everyone who would like to, Sookie and Jackson will be happy if you'll join them on the dance floor."

Both Luke and Lorelai hadn't made a move, still standing near each other.

"Oh Luke! You should ask Lorelai to dance!" they heard Babette again.

"Jeez" Luke muttered under his breath. Lorelai looked at him with an expectant look.

"_It would be nice to dance with Luke. I wonder how he dances?" _Lorelai thought wanting to feel his strong arms around her once again.

"Yeah Luke, you two should definitely dance" Miss Patty encouraged him too.

Luke just rolled his eyes and then looked at Lorelai, not knowing what to say. Sure he wanted to dance with her, feel her in his arms again. But he knew everyone would be watching them together.

_It's not like you haven't kissed Lorelai infront of everyone. Twice! Just do it Danes! It can't be that bad right. You know you want it! _He heard a voice in his head.

He looked at her again at took a deep breath.

"Lorelai?" he started.

"Yes?" she said with a small smile.

"Would...would you like to dance? With me?" He finally asked.

Lorelai smiled brightly taking his hand.

"I thought you would never ask" she replied as he took her on the dance floor.

He put one of his arms on her waist bringing her closer to him. She put then her hand around his shoulder as he took her other hand with his. They swayed to the sounds of the music. Feeling calm and right in each others arms. They hadn't heard or seen people pointing at the two of them. Again there was only Luke and Lorelai. She put her head on his shoulder, near his neck, closing her eyes and savouring the perfect moment.

"_Everything is going to be fine"_ They both thought.

**THE END**

* * *

ok it was end of this story, at least I think its a good moment to end it:). So Do you like it all? tell me what you think, please:)? 

And you want me maybe to write something more in the future, cause I can have some new ideas, between studing and writting my Scott/Laurens fic, cause its been waiting for me to continue since ...forever:)


End file.
